Love Me, Not Him
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Naruto and Sai Sex Fic basically. Warnings include, Lemon, yaoi, BDSM, S&M, uhm, that's all. This is a Naruto/Sai fic, some mention of Naruto/Sasuke--Naruto top Sai bottom


Love Me, Not Him...

PM18: Disclaimers and Warnings Below! Plz read them!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto anything!

Warning: PWP, I forgot the thing for it, but in this, naruto hurts Sai bad... BDSM I think, Lemon, Yaoi of course! :)

...

Naruto could remember when he had first truly fallen in love with Sasuke. They had accidentally shared a kiss... And of course he reachted the way he did that day, it was becuase he knew that he'd just be outcasted more by everyone, even the one he loved. What he wished for more in the world was Sasuke's safe return to Konoha.

Now, though, him and Sai had been growing closer and that hole that Sasuke had left in his heart was healing with Sai being there with him. "Sai!" Naruto cried as the other boy tackled him onto the grass and he blushed when he felt Sai's abdomen smash his back end. He let out a soft moan.

"Naruto..." it was Sai's voice.

His cheeks still beat red, he mumbled, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to be a fill-in for him... if we're going to make this work, I want you to forget about your feelings towards him and I only want those feelings towards me. You don't understand how you drive me up the wall when I see you crying because of him!" Sai was not happy and Naruto could tell, Sai was mad at Sasuke for upsetting him.

"Sai... you aren't a fill-in!" Naruto said in a reassured voice. "He was a great friend and he would have never accepted me as a lover. Sasuke and I were close to being best friends or even a brotherly love, nothing less, nothing more. I love YOU Sai, no one else, just you..." He tried his hardest to explain to the other, him eyes on the ground, his body in a shrugging position.

Suddenly, the replacement teammate cupped his cheek and forced him to look at Sai right in the eyes, "I love you more than anything Naruto, I just don't like seeing you feel so much pain. You're the most... well... beautiful and amazing creature I've ever met and- huh?"

Naruto looked at him, confused as to why he had cut off. "I don't even get to see you two kiss, this was definately a wasted trip."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! You Pervert!" Naruto screamed angrily. Kakashi was gone before Naruto could gripe anymore.

"Let's go," Sai began to pull the boy towards the door.

"Where?" Naruto asked in a clueless tone.

"To bed... I want you to prove to me that you love me and no one else..." Sai kissed his fox sweetly on the lips, "there's just one thing..."

"What?"

"I kind of don't top..."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelped, "this is just great, oh well, I guess more fun for me then... and why don't you top, I mean I wouldn't mind switching, but well, I like bottom too ya know!"

"Yamato-sensei never let me top so I can't, bottom makes it easier on me..."

Naruto let out a low growl and Sai smiled and asked, "Jealous?"

Grabbing the boys arm harshly he grumbled, "Let's just go!"

Naruto threw sai onto the bed and smashed his lips against the other boys. "You don't need to be so mean about it!" Sai was now pouting. A smile crossed Naruto's lips and he thought, 'maybe this'll make Kyuubi happy...'

Just fuck him! Kyuubi snarled in Naruo's head.

'Yeah, yeah,' Naruto retorted. "So, Sai, how did you want it?"

"Hard, fast, swift... everything, I want it in every way Naru-kun..."

Naruto let his hand slide from Sai's belly and ran it up under the shirt. "Mm... oh Naruto... Mm..." Sai's breathing was already beginning to grow faster.

Using his index finger and thumb, he twisted the boys hardened nipple roughly to the left and then to the right. Sai cried out from the immense mixture of pain and pleasure. He quickly pulled Sai's shirt off to reveal a toned chest. Naruto brought his mouth down to the stomach, realizing a belly ring. "Woah, I didn't know you were into body piercings," Naruto took the ring into his mouth, using his hands to hold Sai's legs down.

"I-I heard that some guys liked that, so I got one and I have a tongue ring too... aah! gasp, moan Naruto!" he cried out. Naruto was using his teeth and tongue to pull and lap at the his belly button piercing.

"I think I'm going to like the topping thing..." Naruto let his hand slide from Sai's outside thigh to his inner and finally landed center on his groin making Sai arch.

He then cried out, "Naruto huff, mmh, huff So good." The fox's hand rubbed and squeezed, balled and did just about everything he could do through the boys clothes. Naruto moved his mouth up, making it to the other shinobi's chest. Taking his left nipple betwenn his teeth, Naruto smiled evilly and bit down harshly. "Fucking hell Naruto! More! More pain, please!" Sai begged his lover.

Tears welled, in the dark haired ones eyes. His cheeks were now tear stained to the point of where they were falling double time, dripping from his chin like that of a rainstorm. By this time, Naruto's fox mating instincts were peaking their ugly heads. Naruto dragged his nails down Sai's pale back, red fluid dripped and streamed down his back. Sai let out a scream that could wake the dead. As soon as he threw his head back and arched up, Naruto's teeth slashed into the crook of Sai's neck. The boy whimpered, "Please, Naru, make me yours, all I want is for me to be yours and for you to be mine."

Naruto's claws had torn Sai's pants and boxers to shreds. It was getting to the point of sheer torment for them both. Sai began to pull naruto's top and pants off, he didn't care anymore, he needed Naruto to complete him, make him feel whole. They lay there Naruto pumping in and out, at first at a slow steady pace and then, it started. Using all of his power, speed, strength, Naruto dove deep and pulled out, the sudden attack had surprised Sai to the point of where he had actually blacked out for a few moments, Naruto hadn't bothered gettting him ready, so the pain was excrutiating...

"Naruto! Naruto! huff, puff huff, puff Mm, aah, hn! Can't take more, no more, please, so close, o' clo'!" Naruto plunged once more, forcing Sai's legs to part, the cracking of his bones could be heard, luckily he'd be able to just have tsunade heal them, otherwise he'd be worried about both his legs breaking...

No lubricant... no soft kissing, no passionate kissing, but Sai knew that was how it had to be on his first time with Naruto, the fox that dwelled within Naruto made Naruto turn into a beast, but Sai enjoyed it, as long as it was with Naruto, he'd always enjoy it...

...

PM18: Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! Well, like I said, I wanna try writing a plot story, so I'll try and not a PWP... if you would! Please review! Thanks! Have fun!


End file.
